In the prior art, in preparation process of a liquid crystal display, since substrate deformation of an array substrate and a color film substrate is different during the process, there is inevitably alignment deviation in the cell assembly process. The alignment deviation will cause cross color defect and light leakage defect, which has a great impact on the display effect of the product. In order to improve the product quality of a liquid crystal display product, it is necessary to reduce the alignment deviation as much as possible.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.